Vampire Intelligence
The Vampire Intelligence are an evil Lovecraftian-like inter-dimensional race of conquerors in the Palladium Rifts Megaverse roleplaying universe. Beings whom are malevolent and sadistic. Biology Vampire Intelligences have a horrifying Lovecraftian form. It is a slime-covered lump of flesh that is up to 2 dozen ft tall, with a huge cyclopean eye surrounded by a 100 small eyes. The being has a diameter of up to 200 ft, with up to dozen tentacles with fanged mouths that can stretch up to 200 ft. The creature feeds on the magical energy of a world, and enjoys feeding on humanoid blood. Powers and Abilities The race has a wide variety of powers and abilities. Super strength and incredible regeneration, being able to survive a nuke in the 1.2 Megaton range (though it would be seriously wounded). It is a very powerful psionic and is able to use magic. The Vampire Intelligences are able to send fragments of their lifeforce into other dimensions where they bond with willing hosts and is in communication with those hosts. It does have the weakness of being vulnerable to holy water, weapons of silver or wood, and running water all of which inflict far more damaged to a Vampire Intelligence than explosives, energy cannons, or projectile firing guns. Once in a host the lifeforce shard can fragment further into 1000s of tiny shards, used to create vampires. Upon creating a few thousand vampires, it can physically enter and inhabit that dimension. It will seize control of a nexus of magic (ley lines) to maintain its physical presence in that world, and will build a fortress at that location and prevent its use by other magical users or interdimensional travelers. While in that dimension it is linked to all the vampires created by its lifeforce within several miles of the citadel. Earth In the post-cataclysmic Earth of hundreds of years in the future, the vampires have taken over most of Mexico. At least half a dozen vampire intelligences are in Mexico. Some of them rule their kingdoms from their capital cities, while others are in in the Yucatan peninsula hundreds of miles away from their dominions. In South America is a centuries old vampire kingdom in the Colombian Andes. It is ruled by Haktla, the only vampire intelligence on Earth whose name is known by outsiders. Under his direction, his kingdom has been waging a war for hundreds of years against the neighboring humans. It is responsible for the rise of the racist, fascist human kingdom of Cordoba. Two cruel states locked in mortal combat. The largest and most powerful vampire dominion on Earth is underwater. A vampire intelligence brought to Earth it's thrall race, the Milu, an alien bipedal race of crustaceans. It has established an empire on the far west side of the Indian Ocean, covering an area of 100s of thousands of sq miles, threatening the Lemurian civilization to the east. Category:Hostile Species Category:Immortals Category:Vampires Category:Aliens Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Tyrants Category:Paranormal Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Imperialists Category:Parasite Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Predator Category:Oppressors Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Book Villains